Marinette and the Syndicate
by AmberResistance
Summary: AU explained in First Chapter Marinette is a normal girl but when elves attack her school Marinette discovers a secret that changes everything. Update:Fixed a few errors
1. Chapter One

A/N this is actually based off a original idea of mine Change Marinette to a 12 year old boy named Mark. Alya with Mark's Best Friend Clint. Chloe with a a evil elf alien sent on a covert mission for the syndicate. Adrien with Mark's Crush Serena Jones.

And Hawkmoth with the Evil Elf Alien King.

Also They all attend boarding school just like the Characters in the original idea

Also I am using the theme song I wrote for the original idea the only difference is that Boy is changed to girl

(Theme Song)

Just to be fair I didn't plan this to happen. This may not be planned. But I must go against the odds and keep going! This is unexpected really. This wouldn't happen to a normal girl would it? This is the truth I must go against the odds and go forward!

Chapter One.

A New Dawn Part One.

_Hello My Name is Marinette I'm a normal girl who attends a boarding school in Paris_

_A new student has arrived at school and she's a bit suspicious. Why. she stands out like a sore thumb. _

_She has Elf Ears and I'm the only one to notice._

_and when she showed up. I started noticing strange things happening to me._

_(Flashback)_

_One Time._

Marinette was opening her locker when the door suddenly ripped off Marinette looked surprised and hid the locker door behind her back

_Another Time._

Marinette was in her dorm when suddenly she begin to float in mid air Marinette noticed and said "What the Heck."

_Etc._

_(Flashback Done)_

_No one believes me at all it's like they can't see the elf ears_

"Alya. Chloe has Ears that don't look normal they're elf like." I said

"No. Marinette Chloe doesn't have elf ears"

_And Chloe's __ eyes widen right when I talk about it and freaks out and keeps muttering under her breath_

"Why is she immune."

_And That's not the only word she's mutters she also mutters this._

"Does she have it."

Meanwhile in the Evil Elf Headquarters

A elf wearing a purple outfit and a purple mask was talking to a elf girl with blond hair in a ponytail and a navy blue outfit

"Chloesar. how is your progress on the mission" Hawkmoth said

"I haven't found the syndicate but I found someone. completely immune to the illusion Sir. I don't know what a elf is though" Chloesar said

"We must Attack tomorrow and I'm sending reinforcements so the syndicate can be found quicker" Hawkmoth said


	2. Chapter Two

A/N here comes part two where the attack happens

Also There are no Miraculouses because the original idea had something else.

(Theme Song)

Just to be fair I didn't plan this to happen. This may not be planned. But I must go against the odds and keep going! This is unexpected really. This wouldn't happen to a normal girl would it? This is the truth I must go against the odds and go forward!

Chapter Two

A New Dawn Part Two

_I still can't believe what happened today. This is much more crazy_

_It all started at Lunch Chloe was busy talking with Alya and Adrien when all of a sudden she said_

"I have to go to the bathroom."

_Chloe usually does this around this time but I don't know for what._

_Then after Chloe Left. I heard a burst through the wall I saw about 10 elves run out lead by a elf that seemed very familiar.._

_She had blond hair which was worn in a ponytail She wore a navy blue outfit and blue boots_

_The Elves began searching around the school as everyone ran. _

_I however hid around the school seeing what they were up to. This is what I heard_

"Has anyone found the syndicate yet?" The Blond Elf Girl asked

"No. Chloesar madame." One of the Elves responded

"I been tasked by the King to lead this mission and you are idiots! go search harder!" The Blond Elf said

_I didn't know what this syndicate was but I realized something _

_This Elf Girl was Chloe! _

_Why are people falling for her lies? and now I must stop her evil! _

I asked myself "what could I do?"

_Then the weirdest thing happened. _

In a flash of light she transformed

"What the?" I said

_I couldn't believe it. I was now in a red outfit with black spots. _(A/N This is not the outfit in the Original Idea.)

"_I think I might be able to fight this threat on my own_" I thought

_So I decided to do it._

_When Everyone saw me fighting the Elves they were cheering even Alya and Adrien My Crush. _

"Who is that girl fighting the elves!" Adrien Said

"Maybe She some sort of Super heroine like in my Comic Books" Alya responded

_Well. I had to focus on fighting. The Elves._

_Elf Girl appeared and said _

"So who are you and why are you trying to stop my attack."

_I wasn't gonna back down _

"Let's call this super heroine Ladybug!" Alix said

_The Elf Girl and the Other Elves teleported away but not before Elf Girl Said_

"I'll return and it won't be pretty!"

A/N there I finished the chapter. Also I gave The Original Idea a Post On the Idea Wiki I'll put the link on my profile eventually.

Sincerely,

-AmberResistance


	3. Chapter Three

A/N here is chapter three now.

Chapter Three

Alya Discovers the Truth

_It's been a week since the incident and things have started to get better but Elf Girl. did return when she said we would._

_I transformed into Ladybug again. To stop her._

_ and a surprise was waiting for me..._

"I came here with a surprise for you do-gooder!" Elf Girl said

_There was a horrible beast like creature with yellow eyes _

"This is a Cragosyte Sent to destroy you. Have Fun." Elf Girl said

_So I defeated the monster which Elf Girl called a cragosyte and Elf Girl was surprised._

"How is that even possible!" She said like it was supposed to be hard to fight or something .

After the fight.

Alya looked at Marinette

"Why do you have ripped jeans." She said

"Umm. I got attacked by umm. a wild animal. Umm." Marinette said trying to make excuses

_Sorry, But I had to lie. I'm a Superhero and that's like the number one rule_

Meanwhile)

Chloesar was in the hideout talking to Hawkmoth

"Chloesar. Report" Hawkmoth said

"I attacked with a cragosyte and I found out that Ladybug appears to be powerful enough to defeat it." Chloesar said

"I have heard of something like that happening before." Hawkmoth said with a smirk

A/N that's It for now. It will be extended soon I promise


End file.
